lanthyr_mcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Qilin
The Qilin is a magical beast that roams the world, settling near shrines of magic or other places at random. They resemble a large deer, if said deer also had the head and scales of a dragon, and are considered omens of good fortune. Those who have seen a Qilin are considered to be blessed, for these rare creatures are seen as guardians of the world. Habitat The Qilin are usually found near Shrines of Magic. Those that do never stray further than an hour's journey. Unusually, they also seem to settle in various spots across the world, with no noticeable pattern as to why they do so. Those that live in these random spots will build a nest as same as the others, as well as not stray too far, leaving many baffled as to why they would do so. Biology Qilin are like large deer, but possessing the head and scales of a dragon, and some say their intelligence as well. The scales, like all dragon scales, are near impervious and provide excellent natural defenses. Their antlers seem to share the same quality while the Qilin is still alive, though an antler separated from its owner will simply become like steel instead. They also appear to have a natural affinity for fire, able to coat themselves with it at a moment's notice, though they only do so when threatened or are attacked. At the same time, they also appear to be able to glide over the water, running over it like solid ground. They have not been observed taking a mate, having kids, or even dying of old age. Yet corpses of Qilin can be found, usually far from their home, and there always seem to be another if such a thing happens. Their body is as inherently magical as they are, making them prized, if frowned upon, goods for an alchemist. Sociology As before, they have no lifestyle that is able to be discerned. They still simply show up at a shrine or place across the world and build a nest in the form of an excavated cavern. They will talk around and stare into the distance, allowing others to come and go unless they seek to disturb their home and sleep for two or three hours each day. One day they will simply vanish, and sometimes appear elsewhere, even continents away. The only time a Qilin will seek a fight is when one begins to despoil their home or attack them. If neither of these is done one may pass by them without issue, even approaching them if done softly to touch them. A Qilin that fights will do so until it is exhausted or in desperation, and such a Qilin will run away and seek to return as soon as it is able. However, great is the foe that can force a Qilin to run, for with its antlers, scales, and flames, they are hardy foes who few can boast of even matching, and fewer would even admit to. Omens of Good Fortune They are seen as omens of good fortune, and any who see a Qilin are seen to be blessed for having witnessed such a rare sight. Many boast of such, for common folk across the land, will shower them with praise and gifts in return for "sharing" the blessing by sharing the tale. One who touches a Qilin is never believed, unless they return with a token, and such that do are granted innumerable favours and benefits in their home. Those that harm a Qilin will thus never admit it openly, unless they are stupid, though a black market exists for the trade of ill-gotten Qilin goods. Trivia They are far more exotic than most creatures seen around the world. Seen as many as guardians, some even make a shrine to Qilin to lay offerings in hopes that the Qilin will protect them, or simply bless them with its presence. Those that scoff at the idea of gods may even offer to a Qilin, for their existence is more tangible to the folk of the world. Category:Creature Category:Beast